Truth or Dare or Twist
by Infamous-uchiha
Summary: Edited / Non Yaoi / Naruto and a few friends play a game of Truth or Dare. Naruto, tries to confess to Sakura and Hinata also tries to confess her love for him, but a twist changes everything.


Kiba span the bottle and around it went. The other people watched the bottle, nervously. Naruto however was the first to crack under the pressure and at the moment was rolling back and forth on his side, yelling, "COME ON! WHO'S TURN IS IT?" Eventually the bottle stopped and landed on Naruto. The oblivious blonde, however, didn't notice that the bottle landed on him.

Lee eventually got up and put his foot on top of Naruto's face. "NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! IT'S YOUR TURN!"

"Mmphhmhhppmm!" Naruto tried to, uselessly, push off Lee's foot. He noticed that the blonde was clawing at his foot, and lifted up his foot to see Naruto's face squashed with his footprint imprinted on his face. His friends, gathered in a tight circle, laughed and pointed. "LEE, YOU IDIOT!" Naruto yelled.

"Hahaha! Your face!" laughed Lee.

Naruto, utterly embarrassed tried to change the subject but instead Neji interrupted, "That's enough everyone."

Everyone fell silent. "Alright…Naruto…Truth…Or…Dare?" The way Kiba said it so dramatically and wickedly, sent cold shills down his spine.

"D-dare! There's no way I'm gonna pick truth and be a wuss, no offence Sasuke." He quietly giggled and clutched his stomach to calm his wanting-to-be-let-out-laughter.

"What did you say?" Sasuke slowly turned his head to Naruto, shadows covering half of his face and his sharingan glowing. Venom dripped from his words and Naruto's hairs stood up.

"U-um.."

Sasuke's voice lowered in octaves, "I only pick truth, because I don't want to do anything stupid…Understand, baka?"

"Y-yes, Sasuke," Naruto eyes widened in fear and whispered, "N-Neji…Help me!"

"Alright, enough you two. Now…Naruto what should be your dare?" said Neji, looking at the rest of the gang. Sasuke continued to scare the living daylights out of Naruto, who was paling in fear.

"Aha! I know! Naruto, I dare you to kiss Sakura." Kiba laughed evilly and slapped his leg, "Ow! That hurt.."

"W-what? Are you crazy? No way am I doing that!" Naruto's face flushed and looked away. "Couldn't I do something else…?"

"Aha…Hahaha…Well…I guess….You could…Go without ramen for a whole month." Kiba smirked evilly, as he wiped a tear off from his eyes, from laughing so hard.

Naruto stood up and took off his headband and repeatedly hit Kiba with it. "A *slap* WHOLE *slap* MONTH *slap* WITHOUT *slap* RAMEN! *slap* NO *slap* WAY! *slap, slap, slap*"

Neji got up and held back Naruto in an arm lock and slowly patted his head, the way you would with a dog. "Shhh…Shhh…It's alright Naruto…" Naruto turned and looked at Neji, confused.

"Neji…What are you-"

Neji pushed his face away from him and began to pat him again. "It's ok…Shhh…" Naruto stared at the rest of the gang blankly, wondering what in the world was Neji doing.

"Hi Sasuke-kun~" Girls walking by giggled and muttered things to each other about Sasuke.

Sasuke turned away and rolled his eyes. "Girls are so annoying…"

"He's so cute." "Definitely, hot, cute, manly and so smart!" "I know right! He's so perfect!" said the girls as they walked off.

As the gang were discussing about what Naruto's dare should be, Naruto wriggled out of Neji's grasp and crawled up to Sasuke and looked at him, annoyed. "What do you want, dobe?"

"Well…How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Sasuke continued to not look at the blonde directly and crossed his arms.

The blonde nodded his head at the distant girls. "That. How do you attract girls so easily? What do you have that I don't?" The blonde pouted. "I mean, I got the hair; look it's an awesome blonde, the face, how can you not resist this cute face, the body, look at these abs, the brains, 5 ramen bowls and 6 ramen bowls are 14, right? I mean…" he counted his fingers, with his intense concentration on, "11!"

"Dobe…I don't do anything to attract them. I don't even want to. They're annoying. Besides you do attract one girl." He sighed and continued to stare into the distance, with glazed eyes.

"Really?! Who?" The blonde was obviously ecstatic, his eyes glimmered with curiosity. He ignored Sasuke's obvious tactic to try and ward him off, by his usual sighing.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll let you figure that out, dobe."

"U-um…H-hi Naruto…" Hinata raised her arm slightly in the gesture of a wave. A rosy colour, sprinkled across her cheeks.

"Hi Hinata. Sasuke and I were just talking about-"

"We were not talking! You came on to me, and I had to answer, cause I knew you wouldn't go away!" Sasuke retorted, sharply turning to the blonde, just about ready to pound him in the face.

"…Right~ Sasuke. Anyways, what was I saying…? Oh, he was saying that a girl liked me. Do you know who it is? Since you know you're a girl and stuff." Naruto, looked around wondering who it was and Hinata prodded her fingers together, blushing and looking at the ground.

"U-um…Naruto…I-I think he means…M-m-"

"Oi, Naruto! We thought of your dare! We decided that your dare will be to kiss someone you really hate."

Hinata, sad, walked off, upset about Naruto not listening. He saw her walk off, but shrugged and murmured, 'What's up with her?'. When the blonde heard Kiba say his new dare, he began to yell again, "Why does it always have to be something I don't like?!"

Kiba sighed and slapped his forehead, "That's how it's supposed to be…idiot. It's a dare." He shook his head and sighed.

Naruto paused and did an 'Oh~ I get it now' face. The rest of the gang rolled their eyes and sighed at different times. "Anyways Naruto, who's the unlucky ducky?"

"Someone I hate huh…Well I don't really hate any of the girls…So…"

"Who said it had to be a girl?" said Lee. The rest of the gang nodded.

"But then…That means…Oh no! No way! Yuck! I kissed him once by accident, I am not doing it again! You must be crazy!"

"For once…I agree with the dobe. There's no way in hell, is he going to kiss me. If he does it, there'd better be something good in it for me."

Hinata who came back, listened to the conversation and thought of something. "This time…Naruto…I will show you me feelings that I harbour towards you. I will not fail this time. I promise."

The bell rung and the students left the playground to get to their classes. The sessions flew by and it was time for them to go home. The students left the classroom in a stampede, papers flying everywhere. Lockers were pulled open and thrust closed and the hall was soon empty. Only a few students were left, well two to be exact. Sakura and Naruto. Naruto purposely stayed behind so he could get a chance to be with Sakura. Sakura at the moment was annoyed at something. She seemed to be shoving the books in her bag and muttering incoherent words. Naruto ogled at Sakura for a bit then blushed a tomato red. 'What am I doing? Ok, Naruto. This is it. Gather up your confidence and go get her. Oh, I can't do this! Yes you can, snap out of it! Come on Naruto! You can kiss Sakura'.

The blonde walked up to the Sakura and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Sakura turned around and was just about to punch the blonde but paused when she heard what he said. "W-wait! Before you punch me…again…U-um…I wanted to say that…I think you're really smart a-and beautiful. You always make me smile, you might not know it b-but…I…I love you, Sakura." Sakura blushed a deep red, matching Naruto's and she leaned in. The blonde's heart was pounding a thousand miles a second. He was so nervous, just when he was going to lean in, Sakura held her hand in the release sign and muttered 'Kai…', a puff of smoke was released and Sasuke stepped out.

"WAHHH! SASUKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I was right. You do have a thing for Sakura. Well too bad. She's mine." Sasuke smugly walked out the hallway doors and left the blonde to stand there gawking.

"SASUKE YOU DIRTY-"

"Aww…I was supposed to be Sakura…Not Sasuke…I was supposed to get that kiss…" muttered Hinata behind a locker


End file.
